Believe
by PCGirl
Summary: A Joliday story set a few years in the future. Sometimes when you begin to worry about the future you just need to be reminded that all you have to do is Believe.


Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC/Disney. I'm just using them for fun and to bring a little cheer to our lives.

A/N: This story was in response to our Joliday challenge we had on the Jolie Yahoo Fan Fic board last month. I'm posting it now for those not on there that wish to read it--especially Jess who just shared with us the beautiful end to a beautiful and wonderful story. It's set a few years in the future! And though there WERE 2 parts on the yahoo board, I've kept them connected on here. Enjoy! (And, as always, ya'll are truly the best!) PCGirl.

------------------

Natalie stared out the window of the moving train car and watched the snow swirl outside. It had actually slowed down so she, Marcie, and the kids could get on their way to Atlantic City for Christmas.

John and Michael had driven there from Philadelphia and Newark respectively with the Christmas presents in tow—though John had argued constantly that he should just come back to Llanview first to pick them up, but she reminded him that the train was safe and to not worry about it. So now he and Michael were sitting at the AC station waiting for them.

She looked in the seat next to her at Audrey who was playing quietly with her new doll that Roxy had given her though she knew sooner or later both Audrey and Gabrielle would be running up and down the aisles of the empty train car.

Her thoughts went to John and last night's discussion that had the four of them riding the train alone.

"_Hey—did I wake you?" asked John as he walked in to the hotel where he was staying the night before the court date he had tomorrow._

"_No—I was just getting ready," she smiled at hearing his voice. "So we're still planning on meeting you and Michael at the AC train station tomorrow?"_

_He sighed before speaking, "I was thinking—maybe the time will get moved up and I can just come back to Llanview and pick you two up before the weather gets bad."_

_She laughed at hearing the words she'd been expecting, "And what about Marcie and Gabby?"_

"_Michael can come get them—we'll caravan in cars instead of using the train."_

"_First of all—have you watched the weather reports? You'll be lucky to get to Llanview and even luckier if we make it to Atlantic City and your mom's. Second, you and Michael have the Christmas presents—remember?"_

"_Yeah—so?"  
_

"_I'm not taking the chance of Gabby or Audrey seeing them and the whole belief in Santa Claus being ruined because of your irrational behavior when it comes to me riding the train by myself. Nothing is going to happen to any of us—ok?"  
_

"_I can't lose you Natalie."_

"_That's your cure-all phrase, isn't it? When are you going to learn, McBain—you didn't lose me when it came to Haver, Hayes, Cristian or my pregnancy with Audrey. You're stuck with me—whether you like it or not," she laughed._

"_It's not funny, Natalie."_

"_No, it's not because sometimes I love you for always being my hero, but sometimes I feel I have to go above and beyond to remind you I'm your wife—not your daughter. That's Audrey—I'm Natalie—remember?" she grinned._

"_Yeah, I remember," he grinned back, " And fine—I'll meet you at the AC station—remember, sit on the back row of one of the cars—and don't talk to anyone. I love you, Natalie McBain."_

"_I love you too," she smiled. "Want to talk to Audrey before she goes to bed?"_

"_Yeah, put her on."_

The movement of the door at the far end of the car caught her eye and she looked up to see an older gentleman in a grey wool coat and matching hat walk in from the front and suddenly Gabby jumped up and right in front of him, "Hi—I'm Gabby."

"Hello sweetheart," he smiled down at her and patted her red hair.

"Gabby—sit down," scolded Marcie slightly. "You almost ran him over."

"Oh it's quiet alright—I love kids. Have a couple of mine own—of course they are all grown up now and far away," he said, misty eyed as he sat down in a seat that faced them. "Now tell the truth—have you two been good this year?" he asked to both girls as they nodded. "Good—I wouldn't want Santa to have to turn is sleigh around," he said as both Natalie and Marcie laughed at him. "I'm sorry—I forgot to mention my name—Joseph Bradley—but my friends just call me Joe."

"Hi, I'm Marcie and this is my sister-in-law, Natalie," said Marcie as she leaned over to shake his hand and Natalie did the same.

"Sister-in-laws? Your husbands family must have a things for redheads," he laughed.

"Yeah, I guess they do," smiled Natalie as the three of them began talking about the holidays.

------------------

"Hey—I was just calling to make sure you were ok," said John as he walked around the train station while Michael sat calmly in a chair watching a hockey game on tv.

"Yeah, I'm fine—Marcie just took the girls to the bathroom and I'm sitting here talking with Joe."

"Joe?" he asked, not liking where this was going.

"Yeah, he's sharing the ride to AC with us," she smiled looking over at Joe.

"Natalie—I told you not to talk to anyone, remember?"

"John," she sighed in frustration. "He's not a problem, plus he's keeping me and Marcie company. So what is Eve making for dinner?"

"Nice way of changing the subject there," he said, repeating the sigh she'd just gave. "Just—be careful of your surroundings. I love you and—I—I love you."

"I love you too," said Natalie as she hung the phone up and put it back in her purse before staring out the window, trying to get the tears from spilling over. She looked at Joe and just laughed, "I'm sorry—this is so silly of me. My husband loves me and worries about me—you'd think I wouldn't mind that. It's just—sorry—I won't spill my problems on you."

"No, it's ok sweetheart—if it makes you feel better then I'll be a listening ear," he said leaning over and covering her hand with his.

She smiled brightly and felt the tears subside, "John is my best friend, and I know I'm his. We've been through everything since we met and even more than that before we met.

"Right after I became pregnant—before I even knew I was—we broke up and it took us months to find each other again. And then we found out how dangerous a pregnancy I was in the middle of. He was so scared he'd lose me, but he didn't.

"See the reason he's so worried about me isn't the train ride alone—last week I found out I was pregnant again. He won't admit it, but he's scared this pregnancy is going to be dangerous for me too and that maybe we've used up all of our close calls," she said quietly, getting teary eyed again.

"Your husband loves you, and when he's ready to listen tell him this—tell him to just believe. Believe that everything will work out. Believe that you aren't going anywhere. Believe in miracles and angels. Miracles happen every day and what you are carrying is a miracle—don't ever forget that," he said as he stood up just as Marcie and the girls were coming back

"Thank you," smiled Natalie as she stood up to give him a hug and he kissed her cheek.

"You are welcome," he smiled as he gave Marcie a hug and kiss also before leaning down to the two girls. "Now you two be good for the rest of the night and I'm sure Santa will bring you everything you want."

"Ok," they said in unison as he walked past them and towards the front of the car. "Merry Christmas, McBain's."

"Merry Christmas," said the girls in unison as they realized the train was rolling into the station.

As they got off and were greeted by John and Michael Natalie looked for Joe to get off the train, but never did catch a glimpse of him.

------------------

They were sitting quietly in the living room now, John and Natalie on the love seat while Marcie and Michael shared the couch with Eve. Shannon had stopped by and now was sitting on the floor with Gabby in her lap as she read both her and Audrey _The Night Before Christmas_.

Natalie was keeping an eye on her daughter though, she kept looking over to the photo album Eve had out on the coffee table. Suddenly Audrey picked it up and tried to carry the book to Natalie. Natalie stood up and grabbed it before it crashed to the ground. "You want to look at pictures, sweetie?" she asked as Audrey nodded and climbed up between her parents and they sat the book on her lap. "Do you know who that is?" she said pointing to a picture of John when he graduated from the Academy.

"Daddy."

"Right," she said as they flipped through the book, stopping and laughing at young pictures of the boys and baby pictures of Shannon. "What are you wearing?" she asked John in one picture as she realized he must have been a Shepard in a Church play.

"Hey—don't laugh. I'm sure there's one of Michael in here too. He always looked goofier than I did," he laughed as he tried to turn the page but Audrey wouldn't let him. "You recognize me in that picture?" he asked to Audrey as she pointed to one of a picnic they had when he was about eight—thinking there was no way she could recognize him when he was that young.

She looked at him strangely before pointing to someone in the back of the picture, "Look, Mama! It's Joe!" she said proudly.

Natalie pulled the book into her lap and looked closer at it, "It does look just like him. What do you think, Marcie?" she said as she passed the book over.

"Wow—you're right," she said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Joe?" asked Michael as he looked at the picture and then to his mom, as John joined them, not having seen the picture well the first time.

"Yeah, the man that sat with Natalie and me on the train ride. Joseph Bradley."

Suddenly Shannon pushed Gabby off her lap and closed the book, but keeping her place marked, "I think it's time for the girls to get ready for bed or Santa won't be coming. Come on—I'll help you brush your teeth and get your pajama's on, and then we can finish the story," she said as she turned to go up the stairs and both girls followed her slowly.

Natalie waited until they were all up the steps before speaking, "Ok—what was that? Ya'll give each other looks and Shannon splits?"

"She apparently recognized the name also," said John as he turned to look at her. "Describe Joe to me."

"Just like that picture—except he was older—white haired. He had on a grey wool coat and matching hat. He was really nice, friendly. Joked about how all McBain men are attracted to red heads. Is he a family friend?"

"He was. He was my dad's best friend and partner on the force. He died peacefully in his sleep—how long ago, mom?"

"Three years ago. He was great to the boys after Thomas died. Always brought a gift for them and would help me with anything—not that I ever asked," she said as her eyes teared up. "He helped swear John in as a cop—said it would be what Thomas would want and that his dad would be so proud of him."

"Just like he was there with me and Marcie on the train when you two couldn't be. Still protecting our family," smiled Natalie as she stood up and put her arms around John and he held her, kissing the top of her head and saying a silent prayer and blessing for someone to be watching them like he was.

-----------------

Natalie walked back into the bedroom, leaving the door cracked so Audrey would have some light in the hallway in case she woke up and needed to find them. John had been quiet for most of the night—going outside even while they finished up presents. "Are you ok?" she asked as she crawled in next to him and snuggled directly up to him.

"I'm not sure—I'm still trying to figure out why Joe visited you," he said as he put his arms around her protectively and began stroking her hair.

"He gave me a message for you—but I wasn't supposed to tell you until I thought you were ready. Are you?"

He didn't say a word, just nodded and kissed her head.

"He told you to just believe. Just believe that we'll be ok—that this little miracle inside us will be as healthy as his or her big sister," she said as she placed her hand on her stomach and his hand drifted down to cover hers. "We've gotten through everything John on nothing but belief and love for each other. I think we can do this one more time—don't you?"

His eyes were filled with tears, "He always tried to instill that into me—I just wish I had listened earlier. So are you ready to tell everyone in the morning?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we've got nothing to be afraid of—like Joe said—all we have to do is believe. Merry Christmas, Natalie," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas, John," she smiled as he held her tighter and they fell asleep knowing that they had their own Christmas Angel who would be watching out for them always.


End file.
